This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In the existing mesh cloth production technology, double-jacquard mesh cloth is generally woven by adopting a double-needle bar double-jacquard warp knitting machine. Woven double-jacquard mesh cloth generally consists of three layers of a grey cloth front side, an intermediate connection layer and a grey cloth back side. Fabric actually has a three-layer structure. Woven double-jacquard mesh cloth has the following defects:
(1) blistering and wrinkling: in the three-layer structure, in order to be able to form a two-color or multi-color dyeing effect after dyeing fabric, at least two kinds of weaving raw materials have to be used, such as CHINLON nylon silk, DACRON polyester silk, cation material, etc. However, different weaving raw materials have respective different dry-heat shrinkage. Also, each kind of weaving raw material is classified as being inelastic, low elastic, intermediate elastic, high elastic etc., resulting elastic shrinkage ratio is different either. This causes a fact that woven double-jacquard mesh cloth of the three-layer structure is prone to blister and wrinkle;
(2) irregular through-holes: in the three-layer structure, the grey cloth front side and the grey cloth back side are prone to suffer from an offset in a weaving production process. This causes meshes woven on fabric to have a problem of irregular through-holes. Generally, only a through-hole ratio of 50% can be achieved;
(3) exposure of threads inside holes: in the three-layer structure, the grey cloth front side and the grey cloth back side are prone to suffer from the offset in the weaving production process. This causes connection threads of the intermediate connection layer to be exposed in meshes. And this exposure has an irregular disorderly distribution due to different offset ratios occurred between the grey cloth front side and the grey cloth back side. This has a seriously bad effect on the esthetic appearance of woven fabric and reduces a product qualified rate;
(4) a low physical property and a low supporting force: the intermediate connection layer is woven by using a jacquard guide bar JB1 or a jacquard guide bar JB2 on the double-needle bar double-jacquard warp knitting machine. The intermediate connection layer is woven in a horizontal direction. The horizontal wearing plane has a reduced number of connection threads. This causes woven double-jacquard mesh cloth to have a low physical property and a low supporting force. The tearing strength, the tensile breaking strength and the breaking strength of fabric usually do not meet requirements of some international shoemaking brands. Fabric standards are often lowered by negotiating with clients, which reduces the profit of the enterprise badly;
Therefore, it is necessary to develop and improve the weaving method of double-jacquard mesh cloth in order to solve the weaving defects existing in the prior weaving technology, thereby improving the production quality of double-jacquard mesh cloth.